


Bachelorette Party

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Girl’s Night Out [1]
Category: Star Trek AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 02:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19557160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Bachelorette Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/gifts).



“Damn, girl!” Iza laughed at her best friend, shaking her head. She was on her fifth shot, in a very short amount of time. They were all out celebrating Iza’s bachelorette party, and they were all living it up. At 24, Iza was working towards her dream career, marrying her high school sweetheart, and had the best friend’s a girl could ever wish for.

Hannah smirked. “It’s not every day your best friend has a bachelorette party, and just two weeks before marrying the same boy she’s been with for almost 9 years!” She laughed, holding up her empty shot glass. “Took the damn man long enough to put a damn ring on it.” She giggled, leaning her head on Iza’s shoulder.

Iza snorted. “I know!” She sighed, looking at the simple, yet gorgeous, ring on her left hand. “And finally, after planning for almost two years, it’s almost time!” She announced, causing the group to whoop and holler in excitement.

* * *

Stumbling from the club, Iza’s arms were linked with Hannah’s on one side, and Vikky’s on the other. On Vikky’s other side was Nicole, and on Hannah’s other side was Sarah. “Oh, I’ve had so much fun tonight!” Iza grinned, laughing. “I have the best girl’s in my life.”

“Yeah, it’s only a shame that Becca couldn’t make it.” Hannah sighed.

“She had to study.” Sarah rolled her eyes. “OH! Let’s stop and get some drinks, and surprise her. Get her to relax for a bit.”

Iza nodded. “Yes! Let’s do it. There. Hail that cab!” She pointed to the corner.

* * *

Giggling madly, the girls stood on Becca’s porch. “Stop, John!” Came Becca’s laughter. “Let me get the door!” The door opened and Becca’s smile fell. “Iza.” She swallowed, standing there in a men’s button up shirt.

“Babe, who is it?” John asked, coming up behind her in just a pair of lounge pants.

Iza’s face went from hurt, to confusion, to anger. Pulling her fist back, she slammed it forward, into Becca’s face. “I can’t believe you!” She snapped, watching her once close friend clutch her nose. “You skipped my bachelorette party because you’re sleeping with my fiance?!” Her hand was throbbing, and she was idly wondering if she broke her hand or something.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” John asked, moving to help Becca.

“Me?” She stared at him in disbelief before pulling her engagement ring off. Throwing it at him, her eyes watered. “Get your shit out of my apartment by Monday, or it’s going to the dumpster.” She said, holding back her tears.

Hannah shook her head and let Iza down the steps. “Let’s get you to the ER. Your hand shouldn’t be that color.” She motioned to Iza’s hand, which was bruising already. 


End file.
